Fallen Ascendancies
by Kiyoshi Tamakashi
Summary: 1st fic, be gentle...When loner Drake Finnigan finds a demon, Deon,naked on the dorm porch,a tournament, rivalries, and friendships begin and life will never be the same!Please review! Shonen ai
1. Preview

**Genre**: Comedy, Fantasy, Insanity

**Rating: MT: **MidTeen 15 and up

**A/N:** I wanted to write a story about rivals that want to beat each other in everything (sports, board games, who has the hotter mom, etc) and also something about partners who support each through thick and thin (even though they were reluctant to be partners in the beginning) and I came up with this story. This story is a combination of watching entirely too much Fuse and Zatch Bell, and the fact that I love rivals and friendships that can end up as more…_MUCH_ more… Despite the title, it's supposed to be funny, with a little romance/friendship, some angst, and lots of rivalry so I hope it's not too corny (it's my first story)

**Story/Summary:** Drake Finnigan was a lonesome but smart sixteen year old English boarding student (whose roommate was always away partying) and the only thing to keep him company was his very ancient and most prized heirloom, the mysterious and powerful sword Ascendancy. One day, while going out to get the mail, lo and behold, a beaten and barely clothed boy was laying on the front porch staring at him! The boy then tells Drake that he's a demon named Deon, the sword Ascendancy was a sign that Drake has to participate in a centuries old tournament, called Fallen Ascendancies, where humans have to battle each other to make their demon partners angelic, and if he loses, he'll be chained to the bottom of hell for all eternity! And to think, last night he was worrying about his homework assignment….


	2. Youkai One: Drake and Deon

The resident poster boy for brains and grim dark clothing, Drake Finnegan, was pacing his dorm room anxiously. It was a Saturday morning, a bit after ten, and for this particular sixteen-year-old, Saturdays were the most lonesome of days to endure. All of his other dorm mates were out doing something else, partiers and popular people that they were, and sometimes they could be gone for the whole weekend, but mostly Saturday was when the dorm was the most empty. The others only paid attention to him when they needed help on homework, or if they wanted tips on how to dye their hair strange colors like him, but mostly he was left to his own devices, and he was usually content with this. Today, though, he paced out of boredom and longing for a companion of some sort, even if he was sure no one would ever come.

The midnight black-haired teenager (his natural hair color) plopped down on his dark blue covered bed, typical for the dorms, along with tan carpeting and blindingly white walls and ceiling. A small, simple wooden nightstand containing a little lamp and dictionary sat about a foot from the side of the bed, and on the opposite side of the room, a cheap-looking dresser leaned against the wall, missing a leg and therefore unable to stand on it's own. A disheartened Drake sighed sadly and fell backwards, sprawling out lazily on the twin sized bed. He stared up at the bright white ceiling. '_Another day with nothing to do_' he thought, depression setting in slowly.

Suddenly, Drake jumped to his feet, getting an idea. "Maybe…" he began, running down stairs, towards the front door "Maybe I'll get my magazine today or something interesting in the mail! That could be fun!" His pathetic attempt to cheer himself up was completely lost in the back of his mind when the opened the door and his sharp midnight-blue eyes lay upon the sight before him. '_And I was sure today would be just as boring as any other…'_ was his first thought before the shock blinded him and all went white…

An emerald-green eyed, sun-golden haired blur hovered over Drake as he came to and spoke uncertainly "A-Are you alright?" it said with concern.

Drake's eyes shot open to look up at the young teen boy kneeling over him. Remembrance hit him with a vengeance and the black haired child of Adam scrambled backwards, freaking out at the sight of this new intrusion into his normal life. The boy couldn't be normal, because there were tiny little black wings sprouting directly out of his back, accompanied by matching horns, barely noticeable under his hair, and a devil's tail growing out of where his tail bone should have ended. Worse still, this youth was covered in blood (Drake wasn't sure if it was his own or another's) and beside rider's gloves, he was as nude as the day his mother brought him into this world.

"Who… are you? Wh-What do you want?" Drake spoke cautiously, trying to keep his voice clear and his words straight (Hey, I'm sure you'd be freaking out, too!).

"My name is Deon!" The other boy said cheerfully. "You must be Drake Finnegan, age: sixteen, hair: black, eyes: blue, height: six foot, weight: 185, mostly muscle, goes to Sandrock High School…"

"Whoa, man!" Drake cut in hastily, getting freaked out again "How do you know all of that about me!"

Smiling, Deon held up Drake's school identification card to his face "You dropped this on the ground, Drake!"

The temperamental older teen quickly snatched the card back and stuffed it into front jean pocket, blushing in embarrassment. "Forget you ever saw that…" he mumbled, hating the picture on the front and despising how heavy he was, despite the fact it really was all muscle. "You know, you shouldn't just look at other people's stuff, ya little brat." He continued, using his neutral voice "It's impolite. Don't you have any manners? How old are you, anyways? Eight? Nine? Maybe ten?"

Deon shook his short blonde-haired head vigorously "Nope! I'm fourteen -years-old and still counting!" He exclaimed happily, making a v-for-victory sign with his fingers. "I'm a demon, so I stopped growing when I was condemned to hell!"

Drake faltered "A-A demon? WH-WHAT!" he yelled, scaring off several nearby birds and squirrels.

The young demon looked slightly different, as an unnamable emotion flickered across his face, but it was gone as quickly as Drake had seen it, forcing him to wonder if he'd really seen it at all. "Yes, I'm a demon, Drake. I'm a demon that you will come to know well, for I'm going to be your partner from now on. You have a sword called Ascendancy, right? We have much to discuss, my prince."

"P-prince? What the hell are you talking about?" Drake was confused about everything the emerald-eyed demon child was telling him.

Deon sighed warily, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe Drake would ever ask such a thing "Only those descended from royalty can posses an Ascendancy blade, none the less wield it at all. Like I said, let's discuss this more inside." He stood up, exposing more then most of the neighbors wanted to see. "C'mon now."

Drake smacked his head in annoyance "Perhaps we should clean you up and cloth you first, before we _discuss_ anything…"

I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Please review, I really need your opinions! Anyways, we'll be losing the internet for a while but until then here's a preview for the next chapter 'Youkai Two: Nicholas and Kyle'. Enjoy!

Deon slipped one of Drake's white button-up uniform shirt over his newly clean body and snaked his arms through the sleeves. On the older teen, this shirt fit perfectly, but on the small demon's tiny frame the shirt exposed a lot of lightly tanned thin shoulders and the shirt's sleeves went a little past his elbow. The shirt's end barely grazed Deon's bandaged knees (it's turned out that the blood _WAS _Deon's own, and as he explained, he was attacked by another, bigger demon on his way here) and despite all of this, as the younger teen looked in the mirror, he seemed very pleased with this selection.


End file.
